An image forming device disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2005-343670 is provided with a detachable accommodating tray for accommodating sheets and a sheet conveying device that includes a conveying roller for conveying the sheets. A sheet conveying operation of the sheet conveying device is halted by shutting off an electrical power supply to an electric motor upon removing the accommodating tray from the image forming device.